Sam's Breakdown
by derpittyderp
Summary: Sam has a breakdown and regresses. Dean is there to help...kind of. Set in Season 7. Rated K because i'm wierd. Fluff. Short. One shot


Sam's Breakdown

Sam was going to break. Dean just knew it. With the hallucinations and Cas and the Leviathan it was amazing he held out for this long. It wasn't a question of _if_ it was a question of _when_. Dean had gone to the library and read up on breakdowns, hallucinations, mental illnesses, the works this afternoon. Okay so sue him he was worried and read up a little; he can read y'know, it's just boring. He was now headed back to the motel with dinner. Dean slid the card into the door and opened it up…and was immediately wrestled to the floor by 200 lbs of pure _Sasquatch_.

"Jesus Christ! Sam what's the big idea?!" Dean said as stern as he could while being underneath his little brother.

"Deeeeeeeeeaaaaan!" Sam all but sobbed out, "I-I-I'm sooo soooooooorrrrrryyy! Sh-shouldn't have st-started the Apocalypse! Shoulda listened; so sorry!"

"Sam what are you talking about?" but Dean knew exactly what this was about. This was the long anticipated breakdown. Sam actually had one similar to this after Jess's death. He'd wailed out apologies about everything from leaving to go to school to growing so darn tall.

"Started it all…my fault…hate me…"

"Sam…Come on let's get you inside okay? Then we can talk."

"No," Sam said resolutely, and as if to reiterate he sat down like a little kid pouting, with his butt firmly planted on the floor and all, and cried.

"Dammit regression," Dean thought to himself, "Okay calm down Winchester. You didn't spend the whole day reading for nothing; take a deep breath. Treat him like a kid until it passes. Go with the flow, don't freak him out. Okay when Sam was that little what did I do?" Suddenly he remembered. When Sam was at the age where he pouted he responded the quickest to Dean and both of them until Sam hit age 14 responded to orders like it was second nature, and there was no way this sobbing mess was 14 yet. People were beginning to stare now at the bawling man who happened to be the size of a house so quick was good.

"What are you all looking at huh?! Leave!" Dean shouted to the crowd and they quickly parted.

Then Dean leaned down to Sam and said, "Sam I am not asking again; get up, get in the house, and wait for me. NOW!"

Sam's expression, if possible, turned even more pitiful, but just like Dean expected, Sam shot into the house like a bullet. Dean felt kind of bad for making Sam look like that but there was crying and they were in public for crying out loud. Dean quickly bent down and got their dinner from the ground; luckily most of it was still safe. Then he walked into the house and set the dinner on the table and looked for Sam. He didn't really know what to do with what he found though. Laugh? Take a picture? Cry? Panic?

Sam was sitting in the middle of the living room, arms dead at his side, mouth open wide, and wailing silent wails. How was that even possible? The sight was comical, or it would have been if the cause wasn't so serious. Hell vision breakdowns were nothing to play with. Dean quickly went to Sam and bent down to his eye level and reached out…only to have Sam flinch back.

"Sam?" Dean asked not sure what to do.

"D-Don't want you to kill me! I know you gotta cuz daddy said so but I don't wanna die! Please De Please."

Daddy? De? That put Sam at around 3-5 years old. A five year old with all of adult Sam's memories? Uh oh.

"Sam," Dean said, "I won't kill you. Don't you remember? I said I'd never do that."

Sam seemed to ponder on that for a while and then a look of realization came to him, "Oh yeah," then the sadness came back, "I don't want you to spank me then, or ground me, or put me in the corner. Please De I didn't mean to be bad outside. I didn't mean to start the Apoca… um… the bad thingy either."

"I know Sam and if you behave I won't get mad okay?"

"You're already mad though," Sam whimpered.

"How do you figure little man?"

"You only call me Sam when you're mad at me," and with that he resumed the waterworks with renewed vigor.

"Aw Sammy, I promise I'm not mad. You believe me right?"

"Yessir."

"No, none of that. Sammy you're not in trouble."

"P-promise?" and here came the puppy dog eyes, "It's okay if you do."

"Damn," Dean thought, "How does someone the size of a redwood tree pull that off?"

"Promise, and don't you ever ask me about hating you again or I will rip you a new as…erm…butt hole" he told Sam, "Now let's go eat dinner okay? I got you Chinese."

"You're really not mad at me anymore? You don't hate me?"

"What did I just say?"

'I'm sorry! Please don't be mad De please! I'll be good I promise. Don't hate me. Don't leave."

Okay now it was just getting sad.

"Nope not mad at you Sammy," and with that Dean ruffled Sam's long princess locks and found himself with his very own Sasquatch Koala bear attached to him. It was super awkward eating like that, but the sound Sam made when Dean tried to remove Sam from him should have been reserved for abused puppies and not legal for human use so Sam stayed. He stayed as Dean got them ready for bed and stayed as the two slept. Dean decided that the day wasn't so bad. Sam was happy-ish now and Dean had enough blackmail to last him till he's eighty.


End file.
